A Strange New Place
by Death's Silent Approach
Summary: Harry Ebeny Poter instead of being healed by Fawks and going to the headmaster in CoS was transported to Fire Country. NarutoHarry Poter Crossover
1. Chapter 1

Okay just to let you know this story is going to be four to five chapters long only. Please enjoy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter One: Something Different

A loud pop drew ever combatants attention to the source of the strange sound. There in the clearing smoke inside of the barrier slowly a figure appeared from the dispersing smoke. The combatants stared as the figure of a young girl was revealed.

'Huh?' Was the collective thought of every shinobi as the girl, sword in hand, swayed as if blown by a strong wind even though there was no breeze to speak of.

(Ebeny's POV)

"Where am I?" I muttered more to my self then to the wizened old man behind me. Looking around I noticed hundreds of eyes on my swaying form.

"What's this Saratobi? You have brought a girl here to combat me? How will she wound me when she is swaying on her feet from blood loss?" The snake tongued (literally) man said to the old man behind me.

Before the old man behind me could speak I did, "I don't know where I am or why I am here, but I do know that the old man didn't bring me here. Not only that but I'm not swaying form blood loss but basilisk poison."

The snake dude's eyes widened and seemed to pop right out of his head, "How are you alive? OR are you dead, but moving at the whim of a puppeteer?"

I laughed even though it hurt to. Behind me I sensed the old man gathering his energy for one last attack, "I am no puppet. What is your name by the way? I am called Potter, Ebeny."

The snake dudes eyes narrowed, "My name is Orochimaru. Why are you not attacking me? Do you plan to talk me to death?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So what do you think? Not bad for a beginning is it?


	2. Chapter 2

Okay just to let you know this story is going to be three to four chapters long only. Please enjoy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter One: New People

Sensing the old man being ready I smirked. "Why Orochimaru you've caught me red handed." With that I stepped aside revealing the old man Saratobi.

The moment I stepped aside Saratobi sent a blast of energy that was different from what I was used to.

(Saratobi's POV)

If I survive this final attack I must remember to thank her. With that thought I finished the jutsu I had paused in hopping beyond hope she would somehow know that I was red to launch my final attack in this battle. The moment she stepped aside I launched the timed jutsu.

The last thing I saw before the darkness claimed me was Orochimaru screaming in pain disappearing.

(Genma's POV)

'WOW! That girl Ebony, I think her name was was able to keep Orochimaru from noticing the Hokage was preparing an attack.'

(Author's POV)

The moment the Sound nin saw Orochimaru leave they began to follow his example. "Someone needs to find that crazy Sand nin as well as Sasuke and the demon brat." Voiced a ninja in ANBU uniform.

"I'll look for them," Ebony volunteered. "All you have to do is tell me what they look like."

The nin, who, even thought they saw she distracted Orochimaru, weren't very trusting of, shot annoyed glances at her. "Very well," it was Kakashi, "Sasuke has semi-short black hair, black eyes, and wears dark clothing. Naruto should be there as well. He is blonde with blue eyes and wears orange. The third person who they are most likely battling is called Gaara he has red hair and green eyes of the same shade as yours."

"Did anyone see they way they went?" Ebony asked glancing around. One of them, Genma, pointed toward a forest. "Oh wow its almost as intimidating as the Forbidden Forest back home at Hogwarts. Oh well bye!" With that Ebony took off.

"What an odd girl" Kakashi muttered before going to check on the Hokage who was being fused over by the medic nins. "How is he?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So what do you think? In the next chapter all of our main characters will show up. Happy reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter or Naruto, so please do not sic your lawyers on me for forgetting to put this in earlier chapters.

And this story will be five to six chapters long I decided.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Last Time:

"What an odd girl" Kakashi muttered before going to check on the Hokage who was being fused over by the medic Nins. "How is he?"

This time:

(With Ebony)

'Yup almost as intimidating.' Just then she noticed a huge raccoon made of sand. "Now it is as intimidating as the Forbidden Forest."

Upon arriving at the scene the first thing Ebony noticed is that there was a humongous toad, a blonde boy on top of the toad about twelve years old, a raven haired boy also about twelve, and a pink haired girl the same age as the two boys. "Hmm you two don't seem to need my help." Ebony directed this at the blonde on top of the toad.

"We can use all of the help we can get miss." The blonde replied.

The raven haired boy just snorted and returned to freeing the girl who was trapped against a tree by sand slowly being crushed.

"Very well." Aiming the sword in her hand and cocking it back she flung it straight at the raccoon with all her might and then aimed her wand at it and cried, "STUPEFY!" The creature made from sand shuddered before falling apart revealing a boy about our age with Weasley red hair and green eyes that were the same shade as Ebony's.

He was staring straight at Ebony, "You defeated Shukaku with a single jutsu; I am Gaara, who are you?"

"I am Ebony. Was Shukaku the raccoon made out of sand?" Gaara simply nodded.

"What was that jutsu that you used to defeat the Shukaku? I couldn't copy it." Sasuke demanded to know.

"You've mention jutsus before. What is a jutsu exactly? And about stupefy that was a spell to knock out an opponent for a brief amount of time." I crinkled an eyebrow at their stunned looks. "What?"

"Spell?" Naruto began, "Are you a witch or something?" All four ninjas looked at me expectantly.

"I am, do you have a problem with that?"

Naruto shook his head frantically while waving his arms in a pacifying way. "No not at all. I am merely curious as I am sure the rest are. We have never met a witch before."

"Naruto is right," began Sakura, "are witches the way they're said to be?"

"Well it all really depends on what you have heard about witches and wizards. For one thing there are several similarities between magical and non magical people. They both have governments and both have school in which to teach their students. Both of which are different from one another." Ebony replied.

"Why are you here then and not at school?" Asked Sasuke.

"I have no real clue. One moment I am fighting a giant snake and the next I am standing inside of a barrio between two older men who were fighting."

"Who were the men?" Asked Gaara.

"Well I was standing in front of someone named Sarutobi and facing someone named Orochimaru."

"Is the old man okay?" Naruto demanded to know.

"If you mean Sarutobi then yes he is fine." I replied before turning around in order too lead the way back. "Point me Sarutobi." I said while holding my wand out in front of me.

Sakura caught up to me clearly eager to drag every bit of information about the wizarding world from my brain.

(Kakashi's POV)

"That girl is back and she brought four others with her three of them being your team and the Gaara kid from Sand." Genma called to me.

I sighed and rose from my position beside the Hokage while observing the cleaning of the arena. "Thank you Genma, but are you sure that it is them?"

"Yeah no one I have ever met has that unique of Chakara." Genma replied pointing at the black haired girl coming closer with every second.

"Kakashi-sensei is the Hokage alright?" Naruto asked once in hearing range.

"Yes he is Naruto. Thank you miss for making sure that our Hokage would survive." I spoke to the raven haired girl.

The girl merely smiled and replied. "It was my pleasure to keep him from dying. I have found that I have a need to keep people from dying no matter how much or how little I know them."

I heard someone stirring behind me before someone spoke, "Are you going to stay in Konoha?"

"Until I find a way home, yes." The girl replied.

"Where are you from child, and thank you for helping me with Orochimaru as well."

"Your very welcome. I am from England." The girl replied.

(The Hokage's POV)

"Are you a witch?" I asked to make sure that what I was guessing from her appearance was right.

"Yes I am I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." My savior replied.

"Is Albus Dumbledore still the headmaster?" The girl looked surprised but she nodded. "Very well I will contact him about getting a portkey for you. . ." I don't know her full name so I might as well as ask for it now.

"Oh, my name is Potter, Ebony. Thank you for contacting the headmaster for me. I have no way of contacting him with out Hedwig and well she isn't exactly here now is she."

"While you are waiting you will stay with Kakashi." I said before turning away to go to check on the rest of Konoha.

(Ebony's POV)

After the old mans startling announcement I had to ask, "Who's Kakashi?"

"Kakashi is the Cyclops that is standing behind you." Naruto replied with a grin.

Turning around sure enough there was a Cyclops standing behind me. Though he was only a Cyclops because he was wearing something over his left eye and a mask as well. "Yo, so you will be staying with me for a while huh? You three," he points at Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke, "will take her," points at me, "shopping for clothes that don't make her stand out as much."

"Yes Sensei," all three genin replied for in unity.

(Kakashi's POV)

'I'm stuck with the young witch huh? This will be interesting the least.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Okay a huge chunk of the original chapter has been taken out. Don't worry too much though it was irrelevant to the story. Happy reading and please review and thank you all of you who have reviewed so far.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter or Naruto, so please do not sic your lawyers on me for forgetting to put this in earlier chapters.

Okay this will be the last chapter I hope you have all enjoyed this story so far.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Last Time:

(Kakashi's POV)

'I'm stuck with the young witch huh? This will be interesting the least.

This Time:

(Author's POV)

Just as Ebony an the three genin began to walk away with Sakura in the lead there was a flash of fire that disappeared to reveal a regal gold and red bird sitting on Ebony's shoulder, "Hello Fawks. What are you doing here?"

Fawks merely held his leg out revealing a letter tied to it. "Ebony why are you talking to a bird?" Naruto asked.

Sakura's and most of the other ninja eyes were all popped out of their sockets. Sakura hit Naruto over the head. "That, you baka, is a phoenix." Sakura said in awe.

"Got it in one. This is Fawks my headmaster's familiar." Ebony supplied willingly.

"I heard, though, that black cats were the main familiar for witches." Sakura said surprised.

"Well cats in general are the most common familiars, but not very many are the color black. I happen to have an owl as a familiar as a matter of fact." Turning back to Fawks she spoke, "Thank you Fawks, are you going to stay until I answer the letter?" The regal bird nodded its head. "It is going to take a while since I am going to go clothes shopping with these three."

"Hey Ebony speaking of shopping do you have any thing you could exchange for our currency?" Sakura asked not exactly sure how they were going to pay for their purchases.

"Yes I do. Lead the way to the place where I can exchange it."

(Five Hours latter Ebony's POV)

"Well I feel great." Here I am lounging in emerald green pj's about to read Dumbledore's letter when out of now where Kakashi appears beside the window. Jumping to my feet I unsheathe the sword of Gryffindor.

(Author's POV)

Kakashi blinked in surprise as the girl bolted to here feet pulling a sword from its sheathe. "Calm down now, there is no reason to attack me. You're supposed to stay with me remember?"

"You should have gone through the window instead of just poofing in here like that." Ebony admonished.

"Grab your things after telling Sakura and her family that you are leaving with me." Ebony nodded and padded noiselessly to the door and disappeared down the hall.

Minutes later Ebony is back and grabs her purchases. "Okay I'm ready to go."

"Good." Was all Kakashi said putting a hand on her shoulder before doing a series of one handed seals and transporting them both to his apartment.

(The Next Morning)

Stretching Ebony sat up on the couch she had slept on she stood and wrapped a blanket around her form before glancing at a snoozing Fawks before opening the headmasters letter:

Dear Ebony,

I hope this letter finds you well. Miss Weasley's parent told me to send their thanks for saving their daughters life. I was surprised, during dinner, to hear from an old friend telling me that you had somehow managed to arrive in his village in the middle of a battle. Since you helped win he has requested that you stay for a while and train there until you have to return to school next September as thanks. The silver necklace with a black serpant with emerald eyes is to be you portkey that will deliver you back to the Leaky Couldran during the third week of

August. Enjoy your time off.

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts

'Yay! I get too stay for a whole two months before school!' Grabbing a piece of paper Ebony began to write here reply:

Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,

Thank you for allowing me to stay here for two months for traing. So far everything has been so very fascinating I look forward to being able to explore this place. The people here seem so kind to me though one of my new friends doesn't seem to be very well liked.

Ebony Potter, Third Year Student of Hogwarts; Girl-Who-Lived

"Hey Fawks," Ebony called gently to the bird. "Here is my reply for the headmaster." Fawks shuffled his wings before taking the letter in his beak and disappearing in a flashing of flames back to Hogwarts. Hearing near impossible to hear footsteps Ebony turned around and smiled at the silver haired man. "I hope you don't mind a roommate for two months."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So what do you think? I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. This is the last chapter by the way.


End file.
